Cinderella Drama
by BlondBanana
Summary: How does Cinderella react when she learns her prince has to go on tour? Will they be able to conquer all obstacle that get in their way? Mary/Joey
1. Chapter 1

This is different then my normal ones concerning Bobby and Jubilee but I love Another Cinderella Story so I'm going to try my hand at it. Hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff to do with **Another Cinderella Story**

Normal POV

"Hey babe, whats up?" Joey said as he leaned nonchalantly against Mary's locker.

"Not much, how bout you?" Mary replied just as easily. She could hear something in his voice that made him sound not as relaxed as he seemed.

"Nothing. So… you, me, Tammi, Dustin, tonight 6 o'clock? We're going out to eat. Tami's been complaining that we haven't doubled much and Tami is, well, scary when she wants something." Joey said, recalling to when earlier Tammi had stormed up to him, towing Dustin, and demanding they all hang out tonight.

"I'll have to check. Domifreak took my cell phone away again." Mary sighed, wishing that she didn't have to ask her terrible step-mother for permission.

"You could always come live with me. No cleaning, no Domifreak, and no evil step-losers. Mom and Dad haven't been speaking to me since I decided to stay here instead of going on that stupid tour through Asia. So there would be no them either." Joey offered again. He knew she was going to decline but maybe if he kept trying hard enough, she would give in.

"You know I can't do that. I'd hafta find a job and Domifreak could make that impossible." Mary complained and tried to reason with him.

"I've got it! You could be a back-up dancer for me! It would work out perfectly. There is an open slot; Britney had to stop for some reason." Joey, tried again, trying to take away all of her excuses for not to move in with him.

"Tammi alert!" Mary said after a few moments of internal debate, trying to come up with another excuse.

Joey turned around and waited as Tammi pulled Dustin towards them.

"Mary! You know you're coming over to my house tonight I have the perfect outfit for our double-date tonight." Tammi squealed, excited for the upcoming date.

Mary, knowing it was pointless to argue with her best friend, conceded and asked, "Where are we going tonight anyways?"

"It's a surprise for everyone, well, everyone but me." Dustin answered, speaking for the first time, winking at me.

"So how do I know what to wear?" Mary asked, only slightly concerned by the look on her best friend's face she wouldn't have to worry about her outfit at all.

"It doesn't matter, you look amazing in everything." Joey said, sliding his arm around Mary's slight waist.

"Nu-uh." Mary said, turning and giving Joey a peck on the cheek.

"Formalish. Not a tux but fancier than something you would wear on normal dates." Dustin replied before the two could get anymore mushy.

"Mmm…kay. We'll see you at lunch later today." Joey said as the pair continued to lovingly stare at each other.

"Mushy love birds." Dustin muttered as Tammi laughed and they walked away arm-in-arm.

*Later that day, after school ended*

"Hey Mary, you coming home with me right?" Tammi asked as the best friends crossed the parking lot.

"I don't know. I have to go home, check in with Domifreak, and get stuff. Can I crash at your house tonight?" Mary asked.

"Sure, do want me to drop you off?" Tammi asked.

"No thanks, I've got my skateboard. Meet you at your house in an hour. I'll call you if plans change. Kay?" Mary said as she rushed off bracing herself for whatever was waiting for her at home, thank goodness she was out of town this week and Mary had already done the entire chore list the evil witch had left behind but you never knew with Domifreak.

"Kay, see you later." Tammi said as she watched her friend start off on her ride home.

"Hey Tammi!" Dustin yelled from across the lot where he stood leaning against Joey's car.

"Hey." Tammi said and crossed the lot to finalize the details for tonight's date.

* * *

Continued story will come later...

Blondie : )


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

*At Tammi's house*

"Tammi, we don't even know where Dustin's taking us? What if we are over-dressed?" Mary complained as she laid across Tammi's bed, snacking on a jar of peanut butter.

"Then we can always dress it down by wearing flats instead of heels." Tammi said as if it were common sense._ Why is she so nervous? It's just a date with her boyfriend and me and Dustin._ Tammi thought.

"But what if we are underdressed then?" Mary contemplated.

"Then we'll change back." Tammi said without pausing to think.

"Besides Joey loves you anyways, he doesn't care what you wear or what you look like. He loves you. Stop worrying Mary." Tammi said, ending Mary's worry once and for all, hopefully.

"But-" Mary tried to continue fretting.

"No buts. Now go get changed we only have a half hour for me to do your hair and make-up. Hurry up." Tammi said, ending the conversation completely.

Mary went o go get changed and Tammi flopped down on her bed, careful not to mess up her hair, trying to figure out why Mary was so upset.

"Tammi! I don't know how to do a corset dress!" Mary cried from the bathroom. Mary stepped back out of the bathroom with the dress half on. She seemed to be having a panic attack.

"Mary! Breathe! Sit down!" Tammi ordered and Mary sat, trying to slow her breathing.

"Now, whats bothering you so much that you're flipping out over your millionth date with him?" Tammi asked knowing the most direct route would get Mary to talk.

Tammi laced up the rest of Mary's pinky, short, bubbled corset dress as Mary spilled her worries to Tammi.

"I don't know whats wrong! He won't tell me. He's not telling me anything. He's not telling me something and its making me nervous. What could he be keeping from me?" Mary whispered, while playing with her thumbs.

"Don't worry Mary. I'm sure he'll tell you. It'll take time, just wait. I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready. Now stand up and let me admire my beautiful creation." Tammi said, trying to sound reassuring and distract her from this strange fear.

Mary laughed and stood up. She looked absolutely gorgeous. The pink made her pale complexion and dark brown hair stand out, the dress hugged all of her curves, and it was so short that it made her seem taller, in a way.

Tammi sighed and said, "Perfect. Now just let me get dressed then I'll do your hair."

Mary had a few minutes to kill while Tammi got dressed. So she distracted herself by thinking about her outfit, she hoped Joey would like it. Suddenly Mary yelled out, "Tammi, I don't have shoes to go with the dress!"

Tammi laughed and walked out of the bathroom in her own amazing dress: a brightly colored, fun, fancy, strapless dress. She then crossed the room into her gargantuan closet and pulled out a pair of strappy silver heels and threw them at Mary.

"Now who is your best friend?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Thank you." Mary sighed as she slipped them on. Tammi went back inside the closet and pulled out another pair, simple black peep toe pumps, and placed them on her feet as she walked back towards Mary saying, "Now for your hair."

Meanwhile, outside the boys were sitting in Joey's car debating on whether or not to pick up the girls early.

"Dude, why don't I get to drive my own car?" Joey asked breaking the silence that rested in the car.

"Cuz you don't know where you're going." Dustin responded.

"Then I'll follow you." Joey argued.

"Too late for your brilliance now, we are already here to pick them up." Dustin said.

"Have you told Mary bout the you know what yet?" Dustin asked changing the conversation.

"No." Joey said quietly to the window.

"And dude WHY NOT?" Dustin asked, staring at Joey like he was mentally insane.

"When do you plan on telling her? Eventually she's gonna see a magazine or watch the news or something and sees it then she'll be p.o.'d at us for keeping it from her. She's already asked me if you're cheating on her or something like that, dude, she's really freaking out. She knows you too well; she knows when you keep crap from her. Dude, have you ever thought of your best friend? How his girlfriend is going to react when she finds out? I need to tell her!" Dustin ranted.

"Fine, you know what. I'll tell her. I'll tell her tomorrow." Joey said unable to take in the information Dustin just told him. Mary was suspecting something, she had asked about him.

"Good. Wait…you promise?" Dustin said still reluctant.

"I, Joey Parker, promise that I will tell Mary tomorrow at school then you can tell your scary-ass girlfriend." Joey said with his right hand over his heart.

"Okay but I'm holding you to this. Let's go, they should be ready by now." Dustin said, getting out of the car.

Dustin went straight up to the doorbell and rang it while Joey hung back a little; he hoped that he had dressed up enough. He was wearing dress pants and a nice shirt and, in true Joey Parker fashion, his favorite hat. There was a lot of yelling, rustling, pounding and then Tammi opened the door, wearing a floor-length robe.

"Crap! You guys aren't supposed to be here for another 10 minutes! We aren't finished yet, go have boy time for 10 minutes." Tammi exclaimed.

Dustin looked at Joey and shrugged as they were shooed and locked out of the house. They walked back to the car to continue talking for another 10 minutes as Tammi rushed back upstairs to finish Mary's make-up.

*10 minutes later*

"Dustin! Joey! I know you guys are waiting in the car for us! Come ring the doorbell again!" Tammi screamed out of her second story window.

Dustin looked at Joey and laughingly said, "We're being summoned so that must mean that they are ready."

"Guess so." Joey said and climbed back out of the car.

They proceeded to walk up to the front door but this time before they could ring the doorbell Tammi whipped opened the door and welcomed the boys inside.

They both stood there gaping at the two girls.

"Good well that means we are ready to go." Tammi said and grabbed Dustin's arm while pulling Mary along. Joey tagged after them, opening the door for Mary.

"Thank you." Mary said as she tried to gracefully get in the back seat of the car.

* * *

Blondie : )


	3. Chapter 3

Keep going.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

*At the Surprise Restaurant*

"What do you want Joey?" Dustin asked. "Joey? Joey, you okay?"

"Joey." Mary asked in a small voice, gently shaking his arm.

"Whoa. Wait. What?" Joey looked around confused.

"You feeling okay Joey?" Mary asked softly.

"Oh yeah. Just spaced. How was your day?" Joey asked.

"Oh fine. Same old, same old." Mary said not looking at anyone in particular.

"How was your Algebra test today? I know you've been stressed about that." Tammi asked.

"It was fine. How'd you do on it Dustin?" Mary asked, turning the attention off of her.

"Oh…that test. Yeah I did fine. I think." Dustin said, trying to remember that test.

"Joey Parker?" the waitress that had approached our table during our boring conversation, shrieked. When Joey nodded minutely, she started screaming and jumping about how she had all of his CD's and blah, blah, blah.

"I even bought tickets to every concert on your tour. I can't wait: 14 days!" The blonde waitress exclaimed then started jumping around again.

"Wait a minute. A tour. You're going on a tour." Mary stared at Joey in disbelief.

"In 14 days." Tammi said looking incredulously at Dustin, she finished for Mary.

"Uh, yeah, about that. Joey? You wanna explain?" Dustin stuttered before finding his way out.

Both angry girls turned towards Joey.

The waitress finally stopped dancing, taking the hint and said, "Well, I'm gonna go now."

"Dustin!" Joey said staring at his best friend.

"What!" Dustin yelled back.

"I'm outta here. You coming Mary?" Tammi asked as she jumped down from the stools.

"Oh yeah. I'm right behind you." Mary said jumping down and linking arms with her best friend and as the two stormed out of the restaurant.

"Mary, wait!" Joey said running after the two angry girls.

"TAMMI!" Dustin called after them.

It had started raining outside while they walked in. Mary and Tammi had started walking off in the rain ruining their dresses. They both were shivering but were determined to get away from Joey and Dustin.

"MARY!" Joey yelled after the girls.

"LET US EXPLAIN!" Dustin yelled also.

"Dude this is all your fault. If you hadn't put it off for so long then this wouldn't have happened." Dustin turned to yell at Joey.

"TAMMI!" Dustin yelled and sprinted after her.

Joey shook his head, it was his fault. Mary wouldn't have been mad if he had told her earlier.

"MARY!" Joey yelled and chased her down; she had ditched Tammi when Dustin had caught up with them.

"Mary, listen I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how. Mary, stop walking away from me." Joe started, putting his arms on Mary's shoulders to stop her from walking away. "Last time I had a girlfriend and I went on tour I broke up with her because she was annoying and Natalia. I'm sorry I just didn't want to lose you." Joey started to explain.

"I don't know why you just didn't tell me. I would have found out sooner or later. I wouldn't have been mad if you had just told me. But now I don't know. I just want you to tell me these things. To trust me." Mary said, tears sliding down her cheek along with the raindrops.

"But I do trust you. I knew you were going to find out I promised Dustin that I would tell you tomorrow at school. I just didn't want you to find out this way. I'm sorry. I love you." Joey said and wiped the tear/raindrops from Mary's face before leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips.

They broke away leaving their foreheads touching as Mary whispered, "I love you too."

"MARY SANTIAGO! You better not have forgiven that boy for what he did to us." Tammi yelled from where she stood still mad at Dustin.

"Nope he's not forgiven. Yet." Mary yelled back as she pulled Joey back into the kiss. She felt him chuckle as the kiss continued.

"MARY!" Tammi continued yelling at her.

Mary broke apart the kiss in order to yell back, "WHAT!"

"Come here!" Tammi shrieked.

"Fine." Mary sighed and pulled Joey along with her to Tammi.

"They are going to give us a ride home and then we are going inside without saying good night and then shun them for at least a week. But they leave in 2 weeks so we'll shun them for I don't know 4 days." Tammi discussed with herself.

"Okay." Mary agreed but when Joey's face became alarmed, she winked for him to see.

"Okay then let's go. I'm freezing." Tammi said and climbed into the car.

"Yah me too. I hope it rains forever though." Mary said silently.

"I enjoy the rain too." Joey said just a quietly.

"I don't. It makes my hair and make-up ugly." Tammi moaned.

"You look beautiful anytime, anywhere, Tammi." Dustin complimented her, trying to get her to forgive him.

"Just shut up and drive." Tammi said.

"Okay" Dustin said sadly and drove away quickly.

*Later at Tammi's house*

"Tammi, I really think you should forgive Dustin. He didn't do anything wrong. He was just listening to his best friend. He wanted to tell you. Plus you guys are so cute together." Mary said, trying to get her best friend to soften up.

When they had gotten out of the car Joey texted her a good night kiss and asked her to try to get Tammi to forgive Dustin. _Poor Dustin _she thought.

"There is no way we are talking to them again and there is no way I will forgive him for 4 more days. If he likes me so much then he can wait until I'm done being mad at him." Tammi said, still mad.

"Geez, calm down Tammi, I wasn't suggesting anything. But, you know instead of being mad at them shouldn't we want to spend as much time as possible with them—Never mind….you wanna watch a movie?"Mary said, breaking off after seeing Tammi's murderous glare.

* * *

Tammi probably has more of a temper in my writing then she actually does in the movie but whatevs.

Blondie : )


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

*2 weeks later the airport*

Standing as far as the two girls could go with their departing boyfriends, trying very hard not to cry. They knew the guys would be back in a week and a half.

"We'll be back in no time. Plus you guys can have some quality time together while we are gone." Dustin said trying to console the girls.

"I know but I'll still miss you." Mary said, her voice wavering and then tears were rolling silently down her face.

"Mary don't cry." Joey whispered, wiping away her tears with a kiss.

"Mary you better not cry or else I'll cry." Tammi said, looking warily at Mary.

"I'm not crying." Mary said defiantly, hastily wiping away her silly, irrational tears. She knew he would be back soon but she would still miss him.

"Come here." Joey said softly and engulfed Mary in a giant hug.

"I'm not crying." Mary sniffled again. This time tears flow openly down her face, staining Joey's shirt.

"WILL JOEY PARKER AND DUSTIN FAULK PLEASE PROCEED TO GATE 4B? YOU ARE HOLDING UP THE FLIGHT." A crackly voice came on over the P.A. system.

Dustin chuckled, "We are on a private plane."

"Yah, but we should probably go." Joey said looking at his watch then glancing worriedly at his crying girlfriend.

"You gonna be okay Mary?" he asked and gently reached out to give her another hug. Mary nodded because the tears were blocking her voice box Joey laughed and pulled her face up to give her one last kiss before they boarded the plane.

"I love you and I'll be back, I promise." Joey whispered quietly in Mary's ear. Mary nodded again and turned to hug Tammi letting the guys catch their flight.

The crying girls stood and waved until the guys had disappeared from sight. They then turned to walk arm in arm to the Great Pumpkin waiting for them outside.

* * *

More coming later. Have to get the laundry.

Blondie : )


	5. Chapter 5

This part of the story follows Mary and looks more deeply into her head then anyone else's.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

**Normal POV**

*School on Monday*

Mary walked slowly up to her locker seeing Tammi standing next to her locker instead of Joey just like she knew she would but she couldn't help but hope.

"Hey Mary. How you doing?" Tammi said giving Mary a slight hug.

"You know, I'm fine. I mean I knew it would come to this. I knew he'd hafta leave I just didn't want it be this soon." Mary complained quietly.

"I know what you mean." Tammi said as the two girls walked to their first class.

The day dragged on for the two girls, they continued on not paying any real attention to what went on in their classes.

The rest of the week passed just as slowly. The girls followed the same pattern throughout the week without doing anything special or fun. Domifreak came back on Friday night so Mary was occupied with chores for the entire weekend.

When Monday rolled around again the day ahead of Mary was going to be a bad day. She had a big English exam, Joey still wasn't there, Domifreak decided to have a totally rajor party that night so after school Mary would be cleaning and cooking, and dance got canceled because of some party or whatever.

Mary groaned and rolled over, stumbling to the shower in order to get ready for Tammi to pick her up in 20 minutes. She fumbled around and found some plain clothes to wear to school, packed a quick lunch, and went outside to wait for Tammi as the twins fought over who would get to wear some shoes today. She felt like yelling at them to shut up but knowing it would only get her more chores from Domifreak she bit down on the inside of her cheek and waited for Tammi further away from them.

Mary let out a sigh of relief where she heard then saw the Great Pumpkin approaching her slowly and quickly, before Tammi could stop, she ran around to the passenger's door and launched herself in, ready to put as much space between her and the twins as possible.

"Hey." Tammi said.

"Hey, you ready for English?" Mary asked, distracting Tammi from her odd behavior.

"Are you kidding me? No way will I ever be ready for English but you know whatever I'm screwed beyond the point of caring." Tammi babbled throughout the entire car ride to school only needing minimal nodding and engagement from Mary.

"Thanks Tammi for the ride." Mary said as Tammi parked the car in the school parking lot.

"No problem. See you later, Mary, okay?" Tammi asked and when Mary nodded she got out of the car.

*Afterschool*

"Hey, Tammi. How'd you do on the test?" Mary asked.

"Ugh... I so failed that test, it's not even funny." Tammi moaned and groaned about it again on the car ride back to Mary's. Listening to Tammi's pointless, mindless chatter was just what Mary needed to calm down after her terrible morning and what was sure to be a terrible night.

"Kay, well, are you sure you don't need help tonight? A hundred people is a lot for one person." Tammi said as Mary turned to exit the van.

"Yep, it'll be okay. Thanks though." Mary said and walked up the driveway to her little bedroom. She tripped on one of the loose brick in the driveway, reflexively she put her hands out to brace her fall but instead she heard her wrist snap and crack, then throb, swell, and go extremely red. _OW!_ she thought standing up, holding her wrist gingerly in her left hand.

Quickly she walked inside and plopped down on her twin bed laying there until Domifreak's voice squawked through the intercom above her head.

"MARY! The house needs cleaning ASAP! You also need to be cooking. Chop, chop." Domifreak yelled.

"Coming." Mary called back.

She ran into the bathroom and pulled out an old wrap from the first aid kit in there and wrapped her wrist quickly. The she ran downstairs to get started on the cleaning and cooking.

She had just finished cooking and cleaning and had gone back to her room to change before people started to show up when Domifreak pounded on her door.

"Coming." Mary mumbled and threw open the door.

"What is that on your wrist Mary?" Domifreak yelled pointing a crooked, ugly finger at her injured wrist.

"It's ummm nothing." Mary said trying to shrug it off.

"Nothing, then take off the bandage. I won't let people see my maid injured." Domifreak whispered after the doorbell rang.

"I don't think that's a good idea Dominique." Mary started, hiding her wrist behind her back.

"If you don't take it off I will." Domifreak threatened.

"I have crab puffs to serve." Mary said harshly, walking around Domifreak but not fast enough because Domifreak grabbed her wrist causing her to yell out in pain. Domifreak ripped off the wrap, revealing Mary's red, swollen wrist with something protruding from the side of it.

"Ew, Mary that's disgusting. That looks like a cross or something between the two Olsen twins." Domifreak screamed throwing her wrist out of her hand making it hit the wall, making her disgust evident.

Mary grimaced in pain and grabbed her wrist. She turned, crying, back into her room. With her good hand she slammed and locked the door in a surprised Domifreak's face then spun around and threw some clothes into a bag, grabbed her skateboard and went out the other door. Out on to the already full parking lot.

Tears flowed down her face, she knew Tammi wouldn't be home. Tammi had said that she was going out to dinner with her own dysfunctional family. Mary continued riding until she got to the one place she knew she could be alone- Joey's.

She convinced the guard to let her through the gates and she ran up the familiar stairs until she got to the potted bush next to the front door, she reached down and pulled out the spare key Joey kept there for her. She used them to unlock the door and then tossed her bag down, leaving the door open, and ran upstairs into his room. She then fell down on his bed, held onto a pillow and cried so hard that she didn't even hear anyone enter the house.

"MARY!" Joey yelled, standing dumb-struck in the doorway.

"Mary? Mary are you okay? Mary whats wrong?" Joey asked, crossing the room and trying to pry the pillow from her clutches.

"Joey?" Mary blubbered. "You aren't supposed to be back for another two days. Tammi and I had this whole party planned. It was going to be so cool. But it was just going to be the four of us."

"Mary, whats wrong?" Joey said, holding her out at arm's length.

"I just had a terrible day and I needed somewhere to go and Tammi wasn't home and I figured I could come here cuz you weren't home either." Mary said blubbering some more.

"Why was your day so bad sweetie?" Joey asked, trying to comfort his hysterical girlfriend.

"Cuz we had that English test and I failed it, then dance was cancelled, then Domifreak is having a 'rajor' party that I had to cook and clean for but before I did that I fell down and this happened." Mary explained holding up her seriously swollen wrist.

"Mary! Why didn't you go to the hospital? That's broken, look, I can see the bone." Joey exclaimed.

"Its not so bad." Mary mumbled. "Plus I didn't want to go there. I wanted to be here with you."

As Mary talked she snuggled further in Joey's arms. She reached up to pull his face down for her to kiss but when her tender wrist came in contact with pressure she jumped away, stood up on the bed and started hollering.

"OW!" Mary yelled, jumping around, trying very hard not to curse or swear.

"Ow, mother flipping chicken poop." Mary yelled as she continued to yell and jump about.

"Okay now it's time for you to go to the hospital." Joey said, knocked her knees out and picked her up in order to carry her downstairs into the kitchen for ice.

"Wow your lighter then I remember. Have you not been eating?" Joey asked, slightly alarmed. He could feel all of her bones through her clothes. Somehow managed to keep his tone light and joking though.

"Ouch." Mary said, still concerned with her hurt wrist or avoiding his question.

"Mary." Joey said, sternly, as he set her down on a stool and then walked to the freezer pulling out a baggie of ice.

"Mary, seriously. Answer me." Joey said as he reached out and gingerly placed the ice on top of her swollen wrist.

"Ouch." Mary grimaced and whispered.

"Yes, I ate. Tammi saw me eat if you doubt me. She and I spent all week together." Mary said frustrated.

"Maybe you just got stronger." She said and gave him a sly smile.

"Haha very funny. Hospital time." Joey said and before she could get away or struggle he picked her up off of the stool and walked out of the house towards his car.

"I hate the hospital. You know that right?" Mary complained softly into Joey's shoulder. "Please don't drop me." Mary whispered after a few moments of silence as she shifted her body closer to him.

"Wait. I forgot my cell phone upstairs." Mary said, alarmed. What if Tammi had called?

"It can wait. Besides I have mine." Joey said, not willing to let her out of his sight knowing she would bolt.

"I'm not going to run away. You can put me down." Mary said, trying to get out of going to the hospital.

"Nope. I'm not letting you down." Joey said firmly.

"Fine but can I at least get into the car by myself?" Mary persisted.

"Do you promise not to run away?" Joey asked sternly.

"Ugh. Fine. I promise." Mary complained and compromised. As he gently set her down on her feet she stumbled a little trying to gain her balance back. Joey reached out and held onto her elbow, his eyes cautious.

"There. See. All better." Mary said and sat down in his car, sulking.

"Okay. Watch out." Joey said and shut her door before going and getting into the driver's seat.

"Can I call Tammi?" Mary asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Why?" Joey responded.

"Because she might have stopped by for me after going to her family's dinner. She's been concerned about me all week." Mary explained.

"She didn't have a family dinner. It was Dustin." Joey said, chuckling. "And yes you should probably call them. We were supposed to meet them at the restaurant. So much for that." Joey said, eyebrows raised looking pointedly at Mary's wrist.

"Wait, if you were going to pick me up then why did you go home?" Mary said, slightly confused.

"Because I went to your house. Domifreak said you were PMSing and locked yourself in your room. I checked your room with that hidden key, you weren't there. So then I called Dustin cuz Tammi wasn't supposed to know that we were back he said you weren't with Tammi. I checked her house and then I knew you'd probably be at the dance studio so I was going to come home and change then pick you up there. But I got home and someone had broken into my house and thrown their stuff everywhere, then I heard you crying and ran upstairs. Still not knowing who it was. And here we are." Joey explained and by the time he finished they had reached the hospital.

"Come on, Mary we have to get that fixed." Joey said opening the door and an awful stench hit Mary strong enough to cause her to wrinkle her nose.

"I haven't called Tammi yet." Mary complained.

"They'll call in a minute, I'll bet you on it."' Joey said with confidence.

"Okay but I get walk in by myself." Mary said before getting out of the car.

"Fine, come one before your wrist gets worse." Joey said helping her out of the car and escorting her into the building.

"Hello?" Joey asked over the desk.

"Yes?" a very pretty woman came up from behind them asking.

"My girlfriend broke her wrist." Joey explained.

"Wow, my daughter says your cute and everything and I never believed her but wow you are cute. Wait, you are Joey Parker right?" the strange nurse rambled on.

"Uh… yes but MY GIRLFRIEND needs to see a doctor immediately she broke her wrist." Joey stammered, completely embarrassed.

"Oh right. When did you hurt your wrist sweetie?" The woman asked turning to Mary.

"I don't know. What time is it?" Mary asked turning to face Joey.

"7:45" Joey responded.

"3 hours ago." Mary said after doing a little mental math.

"Wow. And your only coming in now?" the woman said obviously impressed.

"I had to cook, clean, and then other things to do. Besides I have a high tolerance for pain." Mary explained, shrugging, careful not to move her wrist too much.

"Well, then. We should probably get you right in. Follow me." The nurse motioned.

"I'll be right here." Joey whispered in her ear and then pointed to his phone. The screen said Tammi. Mary nodded slightly and then ran to catch up with the nurse.

"Hello?" Joey said in a small voice.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?" Tammi screamed into the phone as Joey held the phone an arm's length away from his ear.

"At the hospital." Joey said nervously, knowing there would be more screaming after he said it. And he was right.

"THE HOSPITAL!" Tammi screamed, her voice breaking through three octaves.

"Tammi give me the phone." Joey heard Dustin say.

"You're going to break his ear drums and everyone else's in a 10 mile radius." Dustin joked.

"Dude, seriously whats up? Where are you?" Dustin said into the phone.

"Seriously, Mary broke her wrist. I found her at my house, crying. Guess she had a rough day." Joey said, calmly into the phone.

"Wow. Ouch. Rough day. Poor Mary. Dude, we'll be there in a couple of minutes. What hospital are you at?" Dustin said and there was a lot of rustling at the other end.

"The one near my house. I didn't catch the name I was a little occupied. Mary was throwing a fit." Joey answered sincerely.

"Kay, we are coming. See you in a few." Dustin said and the line went dead.

Joey took a seat along the wall and waited for news about Mary.

Just a tad bit of drama, hope its not too confusing.

Blondie : P


	6. Chapter 6

Oh gosh, sorry. I left you a cliff hanger. I wonder what will happen to Mary today.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

*Still at the hospital*

Dustin and Tammi burst through the glass doors at the end of the hall and stood to scan the lobby looking for Joey.

Tammi finally spotted him talking to an overly friendly looking nurse, she immediately narrowed her eyes but poked Dustin and showed him Joey.

They both rushed over to him and started to bombard him with questions, both of their voices droned out the nurse's.

Before answering their questions, Joey turned and thanked the nurse.

"She broke her wrist, quite an ugly break. She fell down after you dropped her off and it broke but she didn't do anything about it until after she finished cleaning and cooking for Domifreak's party making it worse. Then Domifreak saw that she had injured her wrist –it was wrapped- and investigated by taking off the bandage then got grossed out and flung it, hitting a wall making it even worse. They are taking her into surgery now. But she'll be fine. Her high tolerance for pain is working for her at this moment." Joey explained, answering all of their questions at once.

"But why was she at your house? Why didn't she come to mine?" Tammi asked sort of peeved that Mary had chosen to go to her boyfriend's house over her best friend's house.

"She wanted to be alone apparently and she knew you were going out to dinner." Joey explained in a quiet voice, trying to silently tell Tammi to keep her voice down.

"Hmph." Tammi said and went off to find a seat.

"Dude you okay?" Dustin asked Joey after staring at Tammi for a minute.

"Yeah. I just hope that she's okay." Joey said, his voice colored with worry.

"She'll be fine. I promise." Dustin said giving Joey a reassuring pat on the back before mentioning that they should probably sit down.

45 paces up and down the hall, six trips to the vending machines, and an hour later the nurse came back out and went straight to Joey who was mid way through his 46th pace down the hall.

"Joey Parker?" the young nurse asked.

"Yes, that's me." Joey said nodding.

"Your girlfriend, Mary, is the one with the broken wrist right?" the nurse continued and Joey nodded.

"Okay, can I please speak to you for a little bit, she's not awake yet. But after I finish I'll let you see her." The nurse asked.

"Sure." Joey said still nodding; he turned quickly and told Tammi and Dustin to wait a minute.

"Please come in here and sit down." The nurse offered kindly.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked after sitting down.

"Nothing to be worried about. I just wanted to let you know about her wrist." The nurse said soothingly/kindly.

"Oh…okay. What's up?" Joey asked, immediately calmer.

"It's broken in three places and it will take a while to heal. She needs to keep her whole hand immobile in order for it to heal properly. No writing, no lifting, no cleaning, no cooking, no dancing, no anything with that hand. Do you understand?" the nurse asked, trying to make sure Joey understood how important it was for her to not use her hand.

"Yep. Can we see her yet?"Joey asked anxiously.

"She's still out from the meds but yes you can see her. You might want to get your friends from the lobby before you head up." The nurse answered.

"What room is she in?"Joey asked impatiently.

"Room 305." The nurse answered automatically.

"Thank you."

Joey walked back to the lobby getting Tammi and Dustin before wandering around for a little bit until they found her room. He knocked lightly on the door but then entered the room after seeing Mary awake.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Joey asked soothingly.

"I'm fine. Kinda feel funny though." Mary said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Joey saw her cast then: big and heavy-looking. Compared to her frail looking body it looked massive and overpowering.

"Tammi!" Mary screamed when she noticed her best friend and Dustin in the room.

"Mary Santiago! How dare you! Do you know how worried I was? I would have picked you up and taken you straight here after you fell but no you had to go and make it worse. Goodness don't do that to me ever again! Promise?" Tammi ranted and then made Mary promise.

"Has the doctor talked to you yet?" Dustin asked hesitantly.

"No. Whats wrong?" Mary asked quickly, her big, brown eyes were seriously confused.

"Nothing. It's just that you can't use your hand at all for awhile cuz you broke your wrist in three places. So that means no writing, no cleaning, no cooking, no lifting, no dancing, nothing at all with that hand." Joey said hastily, understanding the nurse's jitteriness when she had told him.

"Nothing? Nothing? Nothing with this hand?" Mary repeated, dumbfounded.

"Nothing." Tammi said, making it official.

"Not one thing." Dustin said.

"Nothing?" Mary said, her voice raising and wavering.

"Nothing."Joey said for the last time.

"Okay then." Mary said unsure.

"Mary. Nothing." Joey said looking her straight in her beautiful, brown eyes.

"Fine." Mary said, pouting.

Dustin and Tammi chuckled in the background.

"How am I supposed to work at Domifreak's if I can't use my hand?" Mary asked.

"You're staying with me. It's already been decided. And your clothes and stuff is already thrown on my floor." Joey said, laughing.

"Fine then." Mary conceded.

"Hmmm…that was easier than I thought it would be." Joey said laughing as he leaned down to kiss her gently.

"She'll give you hell when you guys get home." Tammi said, chuckling.

"Mary just a heads up, JP here can't cook anything so have him hire a cook or something but under no circumstances let him cook." Dustin said laughing as well hugging Tammi tighter to his side.

"Thanks for the heads up Dustin." Mary laughed and reached up with her good hand to pull Joey back down into another kiss.

It has to end with a kiss : P

Blondie : )


	7. Chapter 7

Just keep writing, just keep writing, just keep writing. This is what summer does to me: nothing better to do than write.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

*Mary's gets released from the hospital*

(Car ride back to Joey's)

"So what do want to do? We can go straight home and relax, we can go out and get an early dinner, we can do whatever. I'm yours until your better." Joey asked.

"Does that mean you're breaking up with me once I get better?" Mary teased, only slightly concerned.

"Of course not. You know what I mean." Joey said stuttering and shocked that she would come to that conclusion.

"I knew what you meant. I just wanted to see what you'd say." Mary giggled.

"That's so not funny Mary. Seriously though what do you wanna do?" Joey asked he had been so scared that she had gotten the wrong impression he was still slightly mad.

"You're wrong. That was funny and I just wanna go home. I'm sure we could find something to do." Mary said walking her fingers across Joey's chest still giggling. Her laughter was contagious and soon Joey found himself chuckling along with her.

"Okay." Joey said and shrugged. Then he reached across the car to tickle her side before returning his hands to the wheel.

"Stop it! I hate being tickled." Mary yelled at him.

"I know. Wow hurting your hand made you more like Tammi." Joey commented.

"Better fashion sense?" Mary asked pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Nope, more ornery." Joey said, playing along.

"Hmph." Mary said, turning away from Joey and pouting towards the window. She hadn't realized where they were until she observed the landscape. They were already back to Joey's. Joey stopped the car and got out then went to stand next to Mary's door.

"Mary. Please open the door." Joey said, standing outside her door groveling. Mary turned her head and stared out the front window.

"Mary." Joey said, his voice no longer morphed by the glass.

"What?" Mary asked, turning her head. He was then kissing her, making her anger dissolve and reach up with her good hand to pull him closer-deepening the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Mary continued to kiss along his jaw line while Joey whispered in her ear, "We're home."

"Okay." Mary said, slowly getting out of the car.

"Was Tammi joking when she said that you'd give me hell when we got here?" Joey asked semi-concerned.

"Nope. I'm seriously going to give you hell just give me a minute to work up my anger." Mary said softly.

"Take as long as you'd like. Besides I like this drowsy, easily swayed Mary." Joey said pulling her back in to kiss her again. Mary, being extremely mature, stuck her tongue out after refusing to kiss him.

"Haha." Mary laughed at Joey's face after she didn't kiss him.

"Haha, very funny Mary." Joey said pushing her shoulder lightly. "You just wounded my ego." Joey complained.

"Your ego could stand to deflate a little." Mary said, honestly.

"Ouch." Joey complained again.

"Hmm." Mary shrugged.

"So what do you wanna do?" Joey asked a few minutes of silence, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I guess we could watch a movie and relax. I'm really tired." Mary said after a few moments contemplating and then as if to accent just how tired she was, she yawned, a big goofy fake yawn.

"Fine. Come on sleepyhead." Joey said pulling Mary's good hand leading them to the couch. "What do you wanna watch?" Joey asked as he fell on the couch.

"I don't know. What do you have?" Mary asked, curious.

"As a pop star I have every single 'it' movie." Joey said as he stood up, leaving her on the couch and walking over to a wall that hadn't been noticed previously full of movie, even movies that hadn't come out yet.

"Hmmm…" Mary pondered, walking over to the wall looking through each shelf for the perfect movie. Joey sighed and went to sit down on the couch waiting for Mary to choose. Joey had nearly fallen asleep waiting for Mary to choose but finally she said, "Ah-ha."

Then she held up a movie and before Joey could see which one it was she ran over and popped it in the DVD player. Joey sat up, confused, but when Mary came and sat down next to him he put his arm over her shoulders as she snuggled closer to him.

Mary complained then hunted up the remote so they could skip the beginning advertisements before snuggling back into Joey's arms. As the movie started Joey recognized it, "She's The Man?" Joey leaned down and whispered quietly.

"Mmmhhhmm." Mary said, nodding. "Shh….we'll miss my favorite part."

Joey watched carefully trying to guess Mary's favorite part. Mary stayed quiet throughout the entire movie, Joey leaned down checking to make sure she was still awake and she wasn't. Quietly he leaned over and plucked the remote out of her limp hand, changing the movie to something more of his liking but then knew she would be upset if she woke up and he wasn't watching it so he changed it back and suffered through the end of the movie.

As the credits rolled Joey slid out from underneath her warm, limp body then turned back around and carried her upstairs into his room, leaving her sleeping peacefully on his bed he went to order dinner. Dustin is usually right about very few things but he was right about Joey being a terrible cook.

He wondered what she would want for dinner considering she was the one usually cooking it and he didn't want to wake her up just to ask.

He pulled out his phone after a minute of debate and called Tammi.

"Hey rock star. What do you want?" Tammi said casually into the phone but she was tense, he could hear it in her voice.

"Tammi, drop the keys. I just want to talk." Joey said laughing at her lightly. Through the phone he heard keys jingle then drop to the floor, making him laugh harder.

"Oh shut up. What's up?" Tammi asked considerably more relaxed.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what Mary might like for dinner. She fell asleep and so now is my chance to do something." Joey explained quickly, knowing that Mary could sleep anywhere from 10 minutes to an hour.

"Oh…" Tammi said and then went silent, thinking.

"She loves mac 'n' cheese. I know very simple but trust me on this. She'll love it. I promise." Tammi finally said after more silence.

"Where can I order mac 'n' cheese?" Joey asked stupidly.

Tammi burst out laughing, "You can't order it, you have to make it." Tammi said, her answer making Joey blush with embarrassment.

"I don't know how to." Joey admitted finally.

"But mac 'n' cheese is **the** easiest thing to make, ever!" Tammi exclaimed.

The phone was silent for a while but Tammi finally sighed, "I'm coming over, I'll be there soon. Please tell me you have milk and butter."

"What?" Joey asked jokingly.

"Joey you are such a pop star! I'll have to drop by the store first but see you shortly." Tammi said, her voice fading in and out.

"Fine. Bye." Joey said laughing quietly to himself.

*An hour and a half later*

"Mary? Mary? Are you hungry?" Joey asked cautiously while stroking her back.

Mary rolled over and buried herself deeper into the covers.

"Mary, I made mac 'n' cheese." Joey whispered softly in her ear.

"Wha? I thought you couldn't cook?" Mary mumbled into the pillow, confused.

"Fine. You caught me, Tammi came over and cooked it." Joey laughed.

"Did you know that you can't order mac 'n' cheese? Anywhere?" Joey asked, trying to sound incredulous.

"Very funny." Mary said, sitting up to look him in the eye.

"How did I end up here?" Mary asked still confused.

"You fell asleep during the movie, it didn't look very comfortable so I brought you up here then tried to help make dinner but Tammi almost bit my hand off every time." Joey explained.

"Oh. Okay. I'm hungry, lets go test your cooking." Mary said, her eyes cautious.

Blondie

blond

blonda

blonde

blondi

blondo

blondu


End file.
